deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elektra vs Taki
See my previous fight Elektra vs Taki is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 5th episode of TOGYSITPL's 3rd season. Description The two females with short-ranged blades. Marvel vs Soul Calibur. Interlude Boomstick: *Drools.* Markiplier: Get together Boomstick. It's a battle of short ranged blades, not to mention, attractive woman. Boomstick: Elektra Natchios, the Greek sai sword wielding.............. *drool.* Markiplier: And Taki, the Hunter of Darkness. Boomstick: He's Mark and I'm Boomstick. Markiplier: Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Elektra Markiplier: During the birth of Elektra, her mother was gunned down by hostage taker when she tried to help her, Elektra's father took her in and trained in martial arts. Boomstick: After her training, she met Matt Murdock, also known as Daredevil. ''' '''Markiplier: However, after her father to was gunned down by a gang of assassins, she went to the Mountain of the Chaste to train from them. But she was later dismissed by Stick for bearing too much emotion over the death of her father. Boomstick: Determined to prove herself to her mentor, she infiltrated a rival organization known as The Hand. But, The Hand tricked Elektra to kill some guy, served the hand and then went to Japan. Markiplier: Elektra thought she could gain the favor of the Chaste if she was to destroy the Hand. She joined their order in order to destroy them from within but she ended up killing her former Sensei. Boomstick: So after that, she became a bounty hunter/assassin for hire, met Daredevil multiple times, blah blah blah. Don't need to say that, don't need that. So can we please just talk about her weapons and abilities? Markiplier: Sure. Boomstick: Elektra carries twin sais, which she can use to stab, slash or throw. But there is WAY more to it than that. ''' '''Markiplier: Elektra's sais are protected by a synaptic snare with bio-metric locks keyed to her nervous system that will deliver a shock that paralyzes any other person who touches it for sixty seconds, to ensure nobody can use them against her again. Boosmtick: She's also profound with katanas, sansetsukon, and any other martial art weapon. ''' '''Markiplier: Elektra is no average human, as I'm sure we're all aware by now. She is capable of mind switching, telekinesis, telepathic communication, mind shields, precognition, and the silent scream. The silent scream is a high powered Chi based scream originally used by Shang-Chi, By focusing on her Chi and puckering her lips together Elektra can use this technique to perform a high pitched scream that can render a person permanently deaf, and/or by furthering focusing on one target can kill. Boomstick: She's also profound in martial arts. She's at peak human condition, weapon master, stealth master, because she's a ninja, an acrobat, expert marksman, pressure point locator, and can do a thing called nervous system control. ''' '''Markiplier: No, it's not what you think Boomstick. Basically, it means she can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. Boomstick: She can go toe-to-toe with Taskmaster, Hawkeye and Daredevil. She's so precise that she cut the head off a fly with chopsticks, and only the head. She's precise with pressure points, knocked someone out by shaking their hand, and cut a guys limbs off without them falling off. Markiplier: She can has dissapeared in front of people, took out an entire camp of shoulders unnoticed while running at blazing fast speeds, blocked atomic gun fire. SheShe's also carried two guys on her sais with her arms in the air. Considering the average weight of an adult male is 195 pounds, she lifted 390 lbs of shoulder weight. ''' '''Boomstick: She can pierce through the body of Red She Hulk, which I can't tell is strong or precision at its finest. She can rip out people's hearts, kicked own brick walls effortlessly, and chopped through 6 cinder blocks at once. Damn, I'd love to see her abs. For all her power, it does come at one major weakness. For some reason, it's psychic feedback. Markiplier: While it unclear what the limitations on her psychic ability are, she may be limited by touching distance or to minds easily affected by persuasion; the last time Elektra tried this trick, it was with S.H.I.E.L.D. It is also worth mentioning that Elektra was not born with this interesting gift: she mastered it through training and refinement with The Hand. Their fighters share similar powers, which means each of them -- including Elektra -- are mentally linked to The Beast, the relentless demigod of The Hand who has haunted her since she broke rank. Boomstick: Plus, she's also been killed by Bullseye once, but was resurrected by the hand after that after Matthew started hallucinating, but, whatever. ''' Elektra: I am Elektra Natchios. Not even the star are safe in the sky. Taki Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Taki was adopted by a ninja master named Toki. '''Boomstick: Damn she got lucky. Wiz: Taught in the way of the ninja, becoming a spy, Taki was destined to be a killer of the night. The clan who taught her lived in isolation and possesed abilities beyond imagination. Boomstick: After gaining these powers of her own, Taki set off on a journey and traveled Japan to fight off demons. She would inependently aid in the civil war and kill of anyone,or anything, who threatened ordinary people. Wiz: Meanwhile, while traveling Japan, the entire clan was together for a meeting. Toki explained that his old colleague, Hachibei, had stolen the Mekki-Maru, a spiritual sword known as a ninjato. In addition, Hachibei also kidnapped Toki's daughter. Boomstick: If you ran off away from the clan and knew all their secrets, that's pretty much a death wish. And even though this was da rules in the clan, Taki began to lose trust in Toki. Wiz: However, while traveling Japan Taki was able to get a few leads. After confronting Hachibei, he admitted that Toki was filled with madness and that the Mekki-Maru was the reason why. It had total control over the ninja lord. Boomstick: So Taki was given the sword, Chie was free, and Toki was evil now. Also Toki wanted Soul Edge for total destruction, and Taki being a total bitch about made it her life mission to destroy it. That's basically all you need to know. TBA Taki: I can't ignore your evil deeds Fight (Que: Pray For Me ) (Que: Sorry Not Sorry ) (Que: Immortals ) Outcome Next Time SUPERMAN VS ASTRO BOY Advantages and Disadvantages ELEKTRA TAKI Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:"Marvel vs Soul Calibur" Themed Death Battles Category:"Marvel vs Namco" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years